The rise of the Phoenix
by Somebody.smileyface
Summary: Sirius never understood why Nixie, the adopted sister of Lily Evans, was liked so much, she wasn't normal in the slightest. He knew that, and he hated her for it. It wasn't like Nixie cared, she hated him more than he could ever hate her... But Sirius didn't know she was a goddess...
1. Prologue

A shrill warning bell rang out all through the halls of Zeus' palace, alerting everyone of the intruders . Men with wings raced about, gathering weapons and preparing for battle . One winged man in particular was very worried, in his arms he carried a small bundle which seemed to glow with magic energy. He flew with purpose and determination towards the throne room . When he got there he flung the doors open and raced in, heading straight for the old man with the white beard, crown and very angry look on his face. The king was about to shout at the winged man when he interrupted him with a simple desperate sentence.

"Save my daughter, please. "

In any other case the king would have refused but he knew the importance of this child, his grandchild. He knew of the great power they held . And so, the old king agreed. He placed the little girl softly on the floor, wrapping her in a sheet of golden light and began to chant,

"This little girl born of angel and goddess must be sent to earth to be safe from harm. From there she will find a family that will protect her and treat her as one of their own. At the age of 11 she will be recognised as witch and be sent to train her powers at the school of Hogwarts, She will not remember any of this in the longterm until she reaches the age of 17, at that time her powers will begin to develop further and if she so wishes she will be able to come home. I ask our higher beings to protect this child until this time comes and to keep her safe from any real danger as until this time she will remain human. i wish you luck dear child."

As the king finished his speech there was a flash and the little girl disappeared ...

* * *

><p>2 months earlier...<p>

Sean sat outside on his marble balcony, a soft breeze blowing around him with his daughter sleeping peacefully in his arms. her shiny, soft, waist length light blonde, blue streaked hair was swept over her shoulder, a few flyways dancing in the wind. Her skin, a soft , bronze colour glowed, even in the dim light and as he looked at her face he could not believe how lucky he was to have her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, more perfect than something you would see at a beauty pageant, more beautiful than his wife, and that was saying something. His wife , Amara the goddess of beauty, was said to be the most beautiful woman in all 7 universes. he himself was an angel, a warrior in fact, born to protect the gods with his life. That was where he and his wife met.

His planet, Perseophagus, the home of all gods and angels, was under great threat from someone called gemorsii, a demi-god who turned evil from having too much power. Gemorsii decided he wanted Perseophagus all to himself but the gods stood in his way so he vowed to kill them off one by one and so, he became the devil.

The gods employed an elite team of highly skilled angels to protect them and their planet, however , love between an angel and a god was forbidden as the gods were afraid that if they conceived a child it would be the most powerful being in all seven universes put together.

Naturally Gemorsii found out about this little fact and decided he needed a sidekick, someone to fight his battles and do his bidding , so he came up with a sinister plot.

He slipped a love potion into Amara's drink causing her to fall deeply in love with the chief of angels, Sean. Weeks later Amara conceived a baby girl. Nine months later out popped a gorgeous baby with light brown hair and glistening black eyes. Amara and Sean were overjoyed, the most happy they had been in years. Their little girl was perfect, beautiful, glowing and powerful, even now.

However you couldn't have a baby this perfect without any difficulties or problems. Now, this doesn't mean she had any deformities or illnesses . This was something completely different .

As Sean came out of the toilet he heard a bloodcurdling screech that came from Amaras room. Sean raced through the door to find a shocking scene play out before his very eyes. The child was hovering a metre over the bed while it's skin glowed bright red and became a temperature to rival the suns, it's hair turned light blonde and Gaines blue streaks and it's eyes shone a violet colour ,as bright as the stars thAt light the night sky. She looked at Sean and gave a heartbreaking whimper before bursting into flame and almost immediately turning to ash.

Amara leapt off her bed raced to the pile of smouldering ashes and cried great heaving sobs. She was distraught , the walls started to vibrate as her crying got louder. Sean stood there and watched as a single shining tear rolled down his cheek. Then Amara's father, king of the gods came out of the shadows. He looked angry, you could practically see the steam coming out of his ears , and his eyes. His eyes had a dangerous red glint that seemed to send out dangerous, radioactive beams that destroyed everything in their wake. "SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" he roared, the volume of it making the room shake. "MY DAUGHTER WILL BE FOREVER LOCKED AWAY FOR THE REST OF HER IMMORTAL LIFE! I DONT THINK YOU QUITE UNDERSTAND THE SEVERITY OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, YOU ARE HEREBY RELEASED OF YOUR DUTIES TO SERVE TQHE GODS AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE MY PRECIOUS AMARA EVER AGAIN!" And with that he yanked Amara from the floor and dragged her out.

Sean collapsed and crawled over to the pile of ashes where his beautiful baby girl once lay. 'How could this have happened ?' He wondered. In his grief a single silver tear slipped out of the angels eye, landing on the still smoking ashes. As it landed something strange happened, a bright purple light came out from the damp ash filling the whole room in a purple glow. The whole room seemed to shimmer and sparkle with some kind of magical energy.

Sean was confused, what was happening? That's when the pile of ash started to meld together and grow in size. It kept morphing until in its place lay his baby girl, now even more beautiful with light blonde and blue hair and shocking sapphire blue eyes. He started to cry in happiness that his baby was still alive and realised that this little girl was going to be very powerful.

He decided to name her Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so... First proper chapter. Now, I'm really sorry if you're somebody who likes updates once a week, I didn't expect the art coursework to be so long, but I will try and update as soon as I can. So please enjoy! Ps. Please review? For mee?**

* * *

><p>Anthony Evans' POV<p>

I came downstairs after tucking In a 3 year old Petunia with difficulty, she wanted to stay downstairs with her newborn baby sister, Lily. You could tell Petty loved Lily deeply, every time a stranger came close to her she would narrow her eyes suspiciously and sit or stand up just the teensiest bit straighter, wanting to protect her from harm...

Lily lay asleep in her cot sleeping lightly, occasionally shifting into a more comfortable position. But then the oddest thing happened. She suddenly rose up into the air, like someone had turned the gravity off. Me and my wife gasped in shock and stared at her. The chimney suddenly burst into flame and a wizened old man appeared, covered in soot and dust.

The first thing me and Rose noticed about this man was his strange, twinkling, bright blue eyes, hidden beneath glasses that were perched on the end of his crooked nose, and his mid thigh length grey streaked beard.

However, the most concerning thing about him were his clothes, they were the oddest things I had ever seen.

"Good evening, Mr Evans, Mrs Evans." He said, smiling and nodding at each of them. "I have good reason to believe your daughter is very... special."

* * *

><p><em>6 years later<em>

I was just about to carry a sleepy Lily upstairs when there was a bright flash then a knock at the door. I opened it curiously, who would be knocking at this time of night? There was no one there. I went to shut the door when Lily, pointing at the floor, said-

"Who dat, daddy?"

I looked down and saw a little girl with long blonde wavy hair on the doorstep. She looked to be about the same age as Lily, 6 years old, and seemed to radiate something powerful, he couldn't quite put his finger on it though. It was like the magical power Lily seemed to radiate, just different... and much stronger.

She lay asleep on the porch, wrapped in warm clothing- pristine white knitted hat, scarf and mittens, dark blue jeans, a light blue wooly jumper, a white coat and white ankle boots with light blue socks scrunched over the top, it was November after all, and it was positively freezing.

Her hair was blonde, a blonde that looked like it had gold and silver woven into it, and had 6 streaks of light blue running through it that seemed to glow in the blackness of the night, and it didn't seem to be dyed. Curious, I opened one of her eyes and was shocked to find it a vivid sapphire blue colour. But as shocked as I was, and as strange as she looked I couldn't leave her out here! I let her eye close and turned to Lily.

"Lily, sweetie, could you go and get your mummy?" I asked and I put Lily down, she ran back into the house, and I picked the other girl up carefully and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind me. I placed her on a comfy sofa next to the fire and that's when Rose walked in, followed by a curious Lily.

"Who's that, Anthony dear?" She asked

"I'm not sure, there was a knock at the door and she was just lying there on the porch asleep"

"What, no clue as to who she is? No note? Anything?"

"No, I couldn't see one"

"Ok, well take Lily up to bed and find some spare blankets and pillows, I'll find her some pyjamas and then well have another look in the morning." She said tiredly and went to find some spare pyjamas.

I looked at the sleeping little girl and sighed. How could anyone let a little thing like her go? Behind me I heard Lily yawn, the poor little tyke was exhausted. I turned around and went to do what my wife asked me to... Where did the girl come from?

* * *

><p>The next morning I awoke to Petunia shrieking from downstairs. I raced down to the front room to find her pointing and screaming at the little girl while Lily covered her ears and rocked back and forth.<p>

The little girl stared at Petunia in terror, clutching her borrowed blanket so hard her knuckled turned white.

"PETUNIA!" I bellowed "BE QUIET!" And with that the 9 year old shut her mouth obediently and stared guiltily at me. Lily immediately stopped her rocking and crawled into my arms. "Now, sweetie," I directed towards the trembling girl on the sofa "are you ok?"

"Y-y-yeah" she stuttered "where am I?" She asked, confused.

"You're in a house in surrey, sweetie, what's your name?"

"Phoenix. Where on Perseophagus is Surrey? Everything looks weird, not like where I live. Nothing's gold here." If I was confused before, my brain had turned into mush now. What does Perseophagus mean?

"Well, Phoenix, do you have any idea how you got here?"

"Well, not really, but I remember being chased by baddies!"

"Baddies?"

"Yeah, you know, Gemorsii's men" Ok, t thought to myself, just ignore that...

"Right, and how old are you? When's your birthday?"

"I'm 6, my birthday is the 16th of May, in Earth dates and years anyway." I was confused. What did she mean by earth dates?

"Right, well then, Lil, Tuney, can you show Nix to the spare room? She's going to be staying with us for a while"

"Ok!" They said cheerily. Petunia had calmed down now, and was ready to accept her as much as she did Lily. She seemed to realise that this girl had no parents, and so she took the girl's hand and lead her upstairs followed by a bouncing Lily.

"Anthony? Do you think we should contact Dumbledore?" Asked Rose.

"Yes. We need to get to the bottom of this. Did you find anything?"

"I found a letter in her coat pocket, but when I tried to open it, I couldn't ."

"Right we need to find an owl and send a message then. You write the letter, I'll find the owl." And so we were off.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Albus Dumbledore sat in our lounge, sipping tea and and nibbling at biscuits. Rose and me just stared at him as he did so. It took him a long time, but he finally finished, stating his teacup down on the coffee table.<p>

"So," he said "it's lovely to see the both of you again... How are you? How's Lily? I'm trusting you are taking note on her powers, yes? What was it you needed me for?"

"Yes we are, and we are absolutely fine. But we called you here for something else. Last night we found a girl on our doorstep, she has sapphire eyes and blue and blonde hair. When we asked her about how she got here she started rambling about Gemorsii and Perseophagus. Do you know who she is? Do you have any idea what that means or how she got here?" I said, Rose nodded her agreement.

"Perseophagus you say? I have heard wizarding legends about a planet called Perseophagus. They say that Perseophagus is the furthest planet away from ours and that it is inhabited by gods and angels. If planets followed our system, Perseophagus would be the king of all planets, metaphorically speaking and Earth would be practically worthless. Greek legends say that the gods resided in mount Olympus but that was only when they came to earth. Their true home is on Perseophagus. Perseophagus is ruled by Zeus, the god of lightning, and his wife, Hera. He has many many children but only lives with his and Hera's 5- Ares, the god of war, Hebe, the goddess of youth and wife of Heracles, Eilithyia, the goddess of childbirth, Hephaestus, the god of metallurgy and Amara, the goddess of beauty and healing." He told them. Me and Rose looked at each other, wondering what he was talking about.

"im so sorry, Albus, but why is this story important?" Rose asked him.

"I'm getting there, don't worry. he smiled wryly. "Anyway, the angels that inhabit Perseophagus are assigned to protect the gods from Gemorsii at all costs, Gemorsii being the most evil and powerful being in the universe, well, except for one other, but the point is that he wants all except himself to perish. He is more evil than both Hel and Hades, even Satan. Gemorsii seeks alliance from a Govadal-Cravati, a half angel, half god. It is the only one in all the universe, because only one can survive at one time. It is the most powerful being in history, and it will continue to be as that level of power cannot be matched by anything. The Govadal-Cravati was given the name Phoenix, she is the daughter of Amara and Sean, the chief of the angel protection force, or, whatever they want to call it. Nobody knows of the power the Godal-Cravati possesses and I don't think anyone ever will. In legends, Phoenix's age was never said but she was in her youth, I know that much."

Rose and I stared at the professor in a shocked trance, finally I managed to speak.

"Ummm, Mr Dumbledore?"

"Yes Anthony?"

"The little girl we found... She told us her name was Phoenix..."

"Oh"...

"We found a letter in her pocket," chipped in Rose "we can't open it though, it's sealed magically."

"Hand it to me please Rose" Said Dumbledore urgently. He took the letter, got out his wand and started to mutter complicated spells under his breath. After minutes of trying without results he whispered "i have a feeling that this was meant for Phoenix, could you get her, I want to see her." But suddenly Phoenix was in front of them, after appearing in a flash of gold light.

She spied the letter in his hands and said "Oh, we can't open those until we're 16." And then turned to leave. Dumbledore stopped her, chuckling.

"Wait a moment, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, ok." She replied and waited patiently.

I just stood there with my mouth open in shock, and Rose sat there completely confused. Dumbledore sat with a smile on his face, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his glasses. He beckoned her forward and whispered to her.

"You are very powerful... It's quite puzzling really..." He mused. "When you turn 11 with Lily, I would very much like it if you came to Hogwarts, a magic school, and we'll teach you to harness those extraordinary powers of yours. What do you think?"

"I suppose, " she replied "but I'm different from Lily, I'm not a witch."

"Well no, but you do have similar powers to one, and more- much more. So when you come to Hogwarts you will have special classes with me twice a week. I will teach you as much as I know and then we will try and find out more."

"Cool, ok, see you then!" And she disappeared in a flash of golden light. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, he could already tell this girl was going to be trouble, and he was going to be laughing at his colleagues every single day she was at Hogwarts.

"So what happens to Phoenix now? Where does she stay?" Asks Rose, always thinking ahead.

"Well, if you don't mind she needs adopting, preferably into a nice family whom she already trusts... You?"

"Us?" I asked

"Yes, how would you feel about adopting? Lily and her sister are already quite attached and you're the only ones who know anything about her, of course, i'll have to modify her memory a bit..."

And that was how Phoenix became an Evans.


	3. Chapter 2

By the time Phoenix was 11 she had forgotten all about everything. Mr and Mrs Evans had been forced to tell her about her adoption, but not about where she came from or her powers because they had a feeling Dumbledore would want to tell her... Anyway today it was Nixie's birthday - her 11th birthday to be exact.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday did Nixie,

Happy birthday to you!"

Anthony, Rose and Lily woke her up in the morning with a beautifully decorated cake, 11 lit candles flickering away on top of it, and a huge pile of presents.

"Happy birthday sis!" Lily beamed happily. Petunia wasn't there, after Lily found out she was a witch a few months ago, Petunia had disowned her. And because of this, she wouldn't speak to Nixie either, because as mean as she was, she understood the rules of fairness. Nixie seemed to share a special connection with Lily, and because of that, Petunia wouldn't speak to her, she was jealous, but you could still tell she loved Nixie with all her heart.

Petunia might not have liked the fact that Lily was a witch, but Nixie didn't mind. So when there was a sudden tap tap tap on her bedroom window while she was opening her presents she leaped up off of the bed excitedly and ran to the window, and there it was, a tawny owl with a Hogwarts letter tied to its foot. The letter was for her.

Nixie let the owl in and proceeded to leap round the room with Lily, the both of them yelling ecstatically about the pair of them going to Hogwarts. Their parents just looked on with amusement. They knew this was coming of course. They also knew that a professor called Minerva McGonagall was coming at the start of the summer holidays, on the 3rd of June to take them to Diagon Alley to get their school stuff.

"Open the letter then Nix!" Shouted Lily

"Ok" said Nixie apprehensively. She tore open the letter eagerly and read:

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress".

"Ummm Lil? Did you get an equipment list?"

"No, they must have realised that they didn't need to send two! Read it then! Read it!"

"Ok:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Phoenix must also bring some muggle sports clothes, some damage resistant clothing ,some fireproof clothing and waterproof clothing (these can be found in wizarding shops) and some jeans/leggings and T-shirts.

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

(We do suggest Phoenix gets a bigger bag as professor Dumbledore has ordered some other books for her too.)

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Lily may also bring, if she desires, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Dumbledore does have a pet for Phoenix that he wants her to have, although she may also have any of these if she so wishes.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

(And once again, we're sorry Lily, It is important that Phoenix does buy a broom)

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

"How do we get all of the stuff though? I don't think Tesco sells it, do you Lily?"

"Ahh," their parents butted in "we got a letter that said Professor McGonagall was coming at the start of summer to help us out."

"Oh, ok then." Nixie said nonplussed "let's go to the park and tell Sev the good news!" And they were off.

Some time before lunch Nixie, Lily and Severus sat under a tree in the park. They were talking about Hogwarts, also wondering about why Nixie got special privileges and the rest of them didn't.

"Sev?"

"Yes Lily?

"How come Nixie gets stuff we don't? Like a special pet and a proper broom and extra books?"

"Haven't you noticed? There's something different about Nixie, she can do stuff we can't."

"What do you mean?" Nixie butted in.

"Remember how you can talk to animals and control elements and all that? That's not normal, I asked my dad. And remember how all of your hair turned blue when you got over excited or angry? Neither's that. There's loads more, it's not just accidental magic."

"But why?" Nixie said worriedly "is it wrong, is there something wrong with me?"

"No!" Severus and Lily shouted.

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect the way you are!" Exclaimed Lily.

"We don't care so no one else should" Severus said earnestly.

"Thanks, but just promise we'll stay friends when we go to Hogwarts!"

"Of course, were sisters!"

"Definitely, you're my best friends!"

"Good." Nixie exclaimed thankfully. "Oh and just before I forget, Sev, would you like to come out with my family later? We're going out for pizza and then we're going bowling afterwards."

"Sure! I can bring you your present then... What did you get for your birthday Nix?"

"Oh, I got some new DVDs and some clothes. And then I got a few other bits including arty stuff and then a necklace, see?" She held up a gorgeous necklace with a heart shaped sapphire stone on a delicate silver chain. The stone was encased in silver vines and leaves, all of them twisting round it and joining to the necklace at the top. Lily had one just like it but with an emerald stone.

"It's lovely Nix!" Severus said in awe. "It matches your eyes." He gestured to her sparkling sapphire blue eyes "and it goes with your hair" he gestured to her blue streaked hair.

She now had 11 streaks, a new one appeared every birthday, naturally of course but nobody could understand how it happened, not even their primary school teachers. Not that it mattered, it looked good on her, suited her personality - fun, bubbly, excited and maybe slightly crazy.

"Thanks." Nixie said shyly, she wasn't good with compliments.

"I helped with the design, we got it made to look exactly like mine!" Said Lily.

"Thanks Lil." She said humorously.

"We better be going now anyway, meet us at our house at 4 o'clock. Bye !" And Lily grabbed Nixie and towed her to the Evans' household.

"Bye Sev!" Nixie shouted over her shoulder as Lily dragged her away.

"Bye girls. " Severus whispered to himself, wondering how he was going to get to the party without his father finding out.

...

Later on that evening there was a quiet knock at the door and Lily opened it to find Severus in the porch, looking nervous and out of place in his oversized dull clothes. He had a small poorly wrapped package clutched in his hands, tied up with a blue ribbon.

"Sev!" Nixie raced past Lily, flinging her arms around him and almost bowling him over "so glad you could make it, did your father not stop you?" She said pulling back and looking concerned.

"No, my mother stopped him. And anyway, it's your birthday be happy! Here's your present. Erm... It's slightly out of the ordinary though, don't show it to muggles.

"Thank you so much! And... Muggles ?"

"Non-magic folk... Open it!"

"Ok, ok!" She carefully unwrapped the present, shoving the ribbon into her pocket, treasuring it (She was a collector of ribbons and already had 14 boxes full. Weird? Yes. Fun? Definitely.). She tore off the brown paper and unraveled it.

Inside lay a gorgeous model of a bird the size of her hand. It was very lifelike and had actual tiny feathers in shades of deep red to gold. It's eyes were a shade of blue that matched Nixies, a bright sapphire colour.

Then it moved. It stood up and shook all of its feathers out and then looked directly at Nixie. She was surprised, so was lily, they both stood there with their mouths hanging open in shock and Nixie dropped it.

The bird then flew up and circled her head, finally resting on her ear.

... Nixie looked so happy she was about to explode. Severus and Lily looked worriedly at each other, about to warn everybody before-

"OH MY GIDDY SNAIL WHALE FISH AND CHIPS AND SAUSAGE PIES! THANKYOU SO MUCH I LOVE OT AND IT IS TOTALLY AWESOME AND WHERE DID YOU GET THIS AND DONT ANSWER THAT BECAUSE I DONT CARE BECAUSE IM SO OVERWHELMED BY ITS AWESOMITY !" Nixie shrieked excitedly as everyone covered their ears.

"Thanks, glad you like it... " said Severus amusedly "and is 'AWESOMITY' even a word?"

"... It is now" she whispered, deep in thought until her tummy rumbled.

"PIZZA! " shrieked the two girls loudly.

...

They arrived at the pizzeria joyfully, apart from Petunia, who was walking sullenly behind them. They were still puzzled as to how they had gotten her to come, but they figured it had something to do with Nixie who was bouncing on the balls of her feet impatiently because the people hadn't come over to find a table yet, she really wanted her pizza. This was bad, the family had seen Nixie when she was irritated, and it was scary. Her eyes turned red, her face became shadowed, the blue in her hair sizzled and burst into blue flames and electricity crackled around her. This had only happened once, when petunia had been especially horrible to the both of them and told Nixie she was adopted.

However, they had not seen her angry before, ever. And it was a good job too! Who knows what would happen when she is angry.

But the truth was, Nixie was the purest, most kind hearted girl anyone had ever seen, it was impossible not to like her instantly. Even Petunia wasn't horrible to her after that incident, she just avoided her, but you could tell she felt bad about it. But Lily wasn't mad at Nixie, she wasn't jealous, because Nixie was the most likeable girl on earth.

Anyway, Petunia, realising Nixie was about to blow shouted to the waiters, who quickly came and found them a table, apologising profusely for his ignorance and gave them all menus, they were finally at peace.

"Nixie, Lil, Pet, Severus, what are you having?" Asked their father.

"Me! Me! Me!" Cried Nixie "I want a deep dish, hot dog and cheese stuffed crust, ham, pepperoni, mushroom, bacon and chicken pizza with extra cheese on top. And to drink I want coke and fanta." She said excitedly."oh, and then for pudding I want a waffle with chocolate ice cream, cheese, spray cream, honey, raspberry sauce and bacon on top... With a sparkler!" She finished with a massive grin.

"... Ok... Lil?" Said Anthony grossed out.

"Uumm a Hawaiian pizza, thin crust, with coke and strawberry ice cream for pudding please." She said politely.

"Please!" Butted in Nixie before she was shushed by Severus.

"Please may I have the same as Lily with lemonade and chocolate chip,cookie dough for pudding"

"Of course you can" said rose kindly "Petunia? What would you like dear?"

"A meat feast pizza with coke and chocolate fudge cake"

The waiter came over.

"Can I take your drinks orders ?"

"Sure, we'll have 4 cokes, 1 lemonade and, er, 1 coke mixed with orange fanta" he said looking unsurely at the birthday girl.

"Coming right up..." Said the waiter looking slightly disgusted, before leaving to get their beverages. He came back pretty soon and placed the drinks on the table, looking at Nixie weirdly when he handed her hers. "Can I take your food orders?" he asked hesitantly.

"Alright," said Anthony "we'll have 2 small, thin crust Hawaiian pizzas, 3 small thin crust meat feast pizzas and... Nixie?" He trailed off.

"Oh right can I have a small, deep dish, hot dog and cheese stuffed crust ham, bacon, pepperoni, mushroom and chicken pizza please?" She smiled up at the waiter.

"Sure you can sweetie, is that it?" He questioned.

"Yep, thanks"...

And so the rest of the evening went a bit like this:

Nixie drank her drink while waiting for pizza. She found it yummy. Nixie got her pizza and ate it greedily. She thought it was yummy. She ordered her pudding(earning an even weirder look from the waiter. When it came she found it yummy. They went bowling. She found it fun. They finished their game. She won. They went home. They all went to sleep. The end.

Not really, I'm kidding. They didn't go to sleep because what's a birthday without a birthday pillow fight? So Lily and Nixie jumped up from their beds at 8.45 and attacked. Soon the bedroom was covered in down feathers, and that is where an exhausted Lily and Nixie fell asleep that evening. The last thought Nixie had before drifting off was 'I'm a witch!' Before she was out like a light.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sorry it took so long I really hope it doesn't take that long next time. Anyway, thankyou to my first followerfavouriter , I'm glad you like the story. Next chapter will be Diagon Alley and maybe we will be meeting a special someone... Duh duh duuhhhhhh. I realise I haven't put a disclaimer on, and even though you know I could never be good enough to be JK I will do one anyway... I do not own anything but the plot and my OC's. Was that good enough? Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please review... Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter took ages for me to write for some reason so I had to cut it a bit short so the Diagon alley bit will be written in two parts, I'm really sorry. This is the first part. I really hope you like it, even if I'm a terrible author and I don't update as often as I would like to... Anyway, enjoy! (Until the end where you want to rip my head off and eat it for not finishing it :) yummy)**

It wasn't long before the trip to Diagon Alley was upon them. On June 23rd at 2.45 pm there was a knock at the door and when Rose Evans opened it she was not expecting what she saw. On the doorstep sat a small grey tabby cat with glasses markings around its eyes holding a letter between its teeth.

"Who is it?" Shouted Lily as she and Nixie came trampling down the stairs. The cat heard them and walked into the house with its tail held high. Once the girls' mum had shut the door, it transformed into a middle aged severe looking witch. Her black hair was twisted into a tight bun at the back of her head and she was dressed in tartan robes and was now holding the letter in her hands.

Both of the girls stood with their mouth agape having never witnessed magic before in their lives, meanwhile the woman gave the letter to Rose who read it and went out of the room.

"Hello girls. My name is Professor McGonnagal, Ive been teaching at Hogwarts for 7 years now. Which one of you is which?" she asked.

"I'm Nixie, why are you here?" Nixie said curiously.

"I should've known by the blue hair, so you must be Lily then," McGonnagal said turning to the redhead "I'm here to take you to Diagon alley to get your school supplies. I'm afraid your parents won't be coming as they have gone to speak with the headmaster, now, if you would kindly follow me into the front garden we can get going" she stated and briskly left.

"She seems like fun!" Nixie exclaimed jumping around excitedly "Do you think she likes pizza? Ohhhhh I hope she likes pizza... She's a bit blunt isn't she, I like that, it's funny. How will she get us there from the front garden? That's weird. Maybe they ride on flying carpets or something, wouldn't that be sooooo great? But why do they call it a flying carpet? Carpets cover the whole floor, they're massive, why don't the call it a flying rug instead? That'd make more sense, oh and-"

"Shut up" Said Lily "why don't we just go outside and see?"

"Yeah! Great idea Lils!" She shouted and ran outside. Lily followed rolling her eyes at her sisters antics.

Next to the road McGonnagal stood waiting,beckoning them over on seeing them. They cautiously walked over to the professor, stopping on the pavement like her.

"Lily," she said "we'll be catching the knight bus, I was banned when I was younger, don't ask how, but that means they can't see me on there. So I will transfigure myself into a cat and give my wand to you Lily, you must the hold your writing hand out with the wand in it, when you get on and they ask where we're going you say to the leaky cauldron and give them the money they ask for." She handed them a bag full of money "the gold ones are galleons, the silver ones are called sickles and the bronze ones are knuts. Are we clear? Good, off you go then." She said and suddenly a tabby cat stood there in the place of the professor.

"Uuummmm, what do I do again? I'm kinda scared." Said Lily.

"Why don't I do it?" Asked Nixie, snatching the wand off of Lily. The blonde only just recognised a look of terror upon the teachers face before the wand started to act up. Jets of red and green were sent in all directions while lightning crackled around them. The wind picked up, the force of which matching that of a hurricane. The professor hurriedly turned back into a human and grabbed the wand back off of Nixie.

"Sorry, I should have warned you." She said looking flustered "Nixie, if you use any wand apart from the wand that was made for you the effects will be disastrous, Professor Dumbledore will explain more upon your arrival to Hogwarts. Lily, there is no need to be scared, just hold your writing hand over the road with my wand, the knight bus will pull up and you will get on, giving the change they ask for. We really must get going, sorry about the rush but, we have a schedule to keep to." She transformed back into a cat and Lily did as she was told.

There was a large bang and suddenly before them appeared a huge, purple, triple decker bus. The doors opened with a hiss and a short, tubby man with straw coloured hair and a bushy moustache stepped out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stee Shunpike and I will be your conductor this afternoon. This is our driver, Ernie Prang. The cost is 11 sickles but for 13 you can 'av an 'ot chocolate, I'm 'fraid we don' do 'ot water bottles and toofbrushes til nigh'time. Any questions?"

"No?" Said Lily.

"Well on you get then! We can't dilly dally 'round all day!" He said and pulled them onto the bus. McGonnagal followed quickly before the doors hissed closed. Once they were on they sat on one of the beds, only to fly off again as the bus shot off. Stee came over and helped them up.

"What did you say your names were 'gain?" He asked

"Um we didnt.."

"Well? What are they?"

"I'm Lily, that's Phoenix."

"Kay, your firs' time at 'ogwarts is it?"

"Yes."

"Yer not very talka'ive are ye? Wots with 'er, ye sister is it? Ye don' look much alike do ye?"

"I'm adopted." Said Nixie "and I don't appreciate being thrown into a window." She grumbled.

"Well ye should've 'olded on then! Where we takin ye then, to the leaky cauldron? Ye that's where all them pesky firs' years go. Personally I prefer Igglebelle alley, much calmer, no' many can find it tho. Shame really, good place good place. Well 'eres yer spot then. 'Av fun. Paymen' please." He said shoving a pot under Nixies nose. One by one she put the coins into the pot and then the bus jolted to a stop and they were thrown off. The professor landing on top of them.

"Never again girls. I forgot how much I hated that bus. We'll fly back I think." She said turning back into a human once the bus had left.

"Why aren't you allowed on it?" Asked Nixie, ever the curious soul.

"We all do stupid things when we're young, and I, umm, decided that it would be a good idea to give them that little hanging puppet in the window that I, ummm, stole? No, err, long term borrowed from a pub in hogsmeade . That annoyed them so Ernie drove, meaning to make me bash into the window, but then I fell into the driver with my wand in my hand and I made the driver blind. Not the best idea ever, I had to make that puppet tell him how to drive, like become his eyes, and then I got banned from the knight bus for life." Said the embarrassed Professor.

"Ummm wow." Said a speechless Nixie "I guess we go into that little old pub just there then."

"Yes, we will. And girls?"

"Yeah?" They chorused.

"Don't tell anyone about the Knight bus, ok?" And she strolled off towards the pub. The two girls looked at each other and trotted after the Professor.

"Hello McGonnagal, on Hogwarts business I presume." Said the friendly looking barman from behind the punter when the entered the cosy old inn.

"Good afternoon Marcus, yes I am on Hogwarts you let us through?" Replied the stoic faced professor.

"I'll be there in just a jiffy then Minbob" he shouted, quickly pouring a customer a drink before trotting ahead of them to unlock the door. The Professor rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "You're one of the earliest Hogwarts customers this year, you're the second today, the Godfreys are here, only others that came last week are the Lupins, the Blacks, the Potters, the Bones' and young Professor Flitwick with another muggle born. He's starting this year too isn't he, as the charms Professor from wht I've heard." Said the bartender while trying to find the right key to unlock he door with.

"You are correct, Marcus, he is very good incase you're wondering. Your boys starting this year isn't he?" She said rather impatiently now.

"Yup, he sure is. I'm sure Tom'll take after me though, these two will be coming in here and being served by their old friend too eh Minerva?" He winked. McGonnagal rolled her eyes again. "Sorry this is taking so long by the way, we really need a new muggle safe way of getting through here, maybe a moving wall." He mused.

"I can come here on my teaching breaks to talk you through the details if you want?"

"Sure thing... Ah! Here it is. He turned the key in the door and it creaked open. The two girls gasped in amazement at the sight that lay before them.

The whole alley was bathed in a brilliant golden glow coming from the shining sun, the bright Rays bounced off of all shiny things in the alley making everything look... magical. Vibrant, colourful shops lined the long, winding cobblestone road until right at the very end of it a huge snow white marble building stood majestically above all the rest, it was so big, Nixie calculated, that you could fit about 950 adults into just one of the pillars.

"That's gringotts, the wizarding bank, but we won't be going there today because your parents aren't here so they can't get a vault for the two of you," McGonnagal said, seeing them looking."you'll be borrowing money from the Hogwarts fund instead"

"Ok..." Lily said, "where are we going first then?"

"To Madam Malkins, to get your robes and Nixie's extra clothes" she replied shortly and bustled off over to an emerald green shop with moving mannequins in the window, winking and waving hello to everyone hat walked past.

As they entered its shop a bell started ringing, alerting a young, busty, overly made up woman of their presence who then skipped to meet them.

"Professor!" She cried happily "what can I do for you?"

"The usual hogwarts attire for these two, miss Malkin " McGonnagal said, motioning to the two sisters "and all things on this list for Nixie here." She motioned towards the blue haired girl and handed her a list.

"Okey dokey professor, anything else?" She questioned cheerfully.

"No, I'll leave them in your capable hands while I get their books, goodbye." And she walked out of th shop.

"Ok you two, follow me, I was just sorting out the Godfreys daughter. Come on, come on" she hurried them through to a back room where they were suddenly ambushed by a girl their age who popped up right in front of them.

"Hi!" She almost yelled, "I'm Jessie Godfrey, we can be friends! Bye!" She cried as her parents dragged her out, shouting a thanks to the shopkeeper.

"Well, that was weird" said a shocked Nixie.

"Oh my, thank god she's gone, she's been in here all morning irritating me and then her friend, Lexi Varjak comes in and oh my god, you haven't even experienced being annoyed until you've been in a room with the both of them for an hour." She sighed and put he head in her hands. And then she looked up smiling "they're gone now anyway, lets get you're clothes sorted!" And so she got to work.

When the professor returned 2 hours later, carrying a huge sack of books she found the two girls sitting with the shopkeeper, all three had a mug of butter beer in front of them and they were sitting having a chat.

"Miss Malkin," said the professor, shocked "don't you usually have a huge line of customers by this time?"

"Yeah, usually" she grinned "but these two have been helping out and I got the job done at least half an hour sooner, they're so helpful, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed them on a few Hogwarts school days would you? When its busiest?"

"I can talk to the headmaster, I'm glad they've been no trouble. Would you mind looking after them while I get their equipment tomorrow? I got a message from Professor Dumbledore telling us that we need to stay in Diagon alley for the rest of the week because the meeting with their parents is taking longer tha expected andhe needs me."

"No, of course not, it's my day off tomorrow"

"Thankyou, would you mind getting the rest of their school things, they only need their wands, their equipment and Lily can have a pet if she wants." McGonnagal said, handing her a bag of money "Thank you so much" she breathed "I'll drop them off at 8.00 tomorrow, we're staying in the leaky cauldron."

"No, let them stay here, I'll look after them."

"Ok Gwennie, I'm off, have fun," the usually stern professor smiled and walked out.

They all waited till she was out of sight before Gwen turned to the both of them and grinned mischievously. "Let's have some fun!"

**Sooo, yeah. Hope I can get the second part of this out sooner than this one. Please review even if it is criticism, then I can fix it :) Once again I'm really sorry for cutting this short and I hope you wait for the next one. Happy Christmas guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to update, my iPad, which I was doing all my writing and updating on broke, so I couldn't write anything sorry :( Anyway, I would just like to thank all of you who followed and favourited this story, I love you all! Right, so I've been writing this story as I go along, write chapter, update, write chapter, update, stupidly start a whole new story on a completely different topic, write and update that, write for this one… you get the point.**

**But anyway, I have no idea where this story is going or what's going to happen but I've finally sorted out the ending for the whole story. But I have to ask you a question. Shall I make this whole story for year 1 and then one for years 5, 6 and 7 or shall I cram it in to one and make it really long with loads of chapters? I just want to make it better. But aaaannnywaayyy, enjoy the chapter and review, reviews really help with the writing process, spur me on and stuff like that. But yeah, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next day was… Interesting to say the least. Gwennie Malkin had woken them up with a breakfast of, well, everything. There were waffles, pancakes and bacon and eggs, a million different kinds of cereal, sweets, hot chocolate, orangeade, dropped scones. Then there was pizza, burgers, and even Chinese food. Oh and don't forget the three coupons to buy Florean Fortescues ice cream later, and well, we could go on. Leaving the kitchen with very full stomachs, all three of them went upstairs to get dressed and ready. 3 hours later they emerged from the shop into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Nixie had only just took her first step onto the cobbled path when she was bowled over by something heavy.<p>

Pushing that thing off of her and onto the floor she saw that it was a boy, quite a rich, pompous boy too, seeing as he smirked and winked at her as he got up, his pockets jingling. He grinned down at her… That is, until she gave him a swift kick around the back of his legs, knocking him flat on his back again, stood up and stomped on his hand.

"Hey!" He shouted, flicking his shoulder length black hair out of his face and giving her an evil stare. He was quite handsome, with defined, aristocratic features and stormy grey eyes.

"Dont. Do. That. Again." She said, glaring back at him, before walking back over to Lily and Gwennie angrily.

"Well," Said Gwennie. "Let's go to… Umm… Ollivanders. Come on we've got lots to do." And she walked off, getting lost in the crowd. The sisters were about to follow when Nixie heard the boy talking to someone.

"Come on James, lets go." She heard a disgruntled female order come from behind her, and she looked around to see the a middle aged woman tugging another boy away while the other boy had stopped to watch in amusement. This new boy had warm hazel eyes and a messy mop of black hair attached to his head, much unlike the first boy, who's hair was long, neat and smooth. They were both lanky and well built, even for their age, which looked to be about the same as Nixie's and Lily's.

The new boy, James, as who must have been his mother called him, was staring, almost drooling, at Lily in a sickening fashion. He looked to be in a complete trance as his mother tried to drag him away but he wasn't moving.

Lily turned round to see what was taking Nixie so long and caught sight of James staring at her. She waited for him to look away, her face getting redder and redder as she hung her head shyly. However, when she looked at him again he grinned dopily, well, until he got smacked across the face and knocked away by Nixie. The grey eyed boy started to laugh.

"Stop staring at my sister!" She growled. The long haired boy just laughed even harder.

"Oooh feisty." He shot a grin at the boy, which quickly disappeared when his mother gave him a stern look. "So, whats her name?" He said winking at Lily and waving, this earned him a kick to his manhood.

"Don't speak to us, the both of you." She hissed, turning back to the grey eyed boy, before storming off to Lily. She turned back once to see the two boys shaking hands.

"I'm Sirius." The grey eyed boy smirked before another woman tugged him away, glaring slightly at James' mother, who returned the glare and pulled James away. Shaking her head angrily, Nixie grabbed Lily's arm and stormed off, dragging her to god knows where. However, they had soon come to realise that they'd lost someone.

"Aaaahh crap." Nixie grumbled, looking around her. "We lost Gwennie."

"Oh god!" Lily cried in horror and started to pace, burying her face in her hands. Nixie looked around desperately for any sign of the older witch, and when she realised she was actually gone, she sat down right in the middle of the street. "Nixie!" Lily cried, "Get up! Oh this is a disaster, what are we going to do?"

"Excuse me?" A timid boy's voice sounded out from next to the pair, "Do you need some help?" They both whirled round and saw a lanky boy with light brown hair, kind green eyes and a few scars. He was dressed in ratty robes with patches and rips. Two adults, probably his parents as they looked very similar to the boy stood behind him.

"Yes!" Nixie almost roared excitedly, desperately grabbing him by the knees and shaking him happily.

"Nixie!" Lily chided from above her. Nixie looked guiltily at him and slowly retracted her hands, looking at her shoes instead.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Yes," Lily said sharply, looking at Nixie out of the corner of her eye, before turning back and smiling kindly at the boy. "I'm so sorry about that, umm we don't know where we are, our guardian went somewhere and we didn't follow in time."

"Did she say where she was going? Asked the woman kindly.

"Uuuhhhhhh…" Lily began, her face screwing up in concentration before falling helplessly. "I can't remember." She turned, rubbing her face. "What do we do?"

"Well, we cant help you find them unless we know where they've gone dear" Said the woman sympathetically.

"I cant remember!" Lily wailed "We'll have to check in every shop, and then she might move shops though and the well never find her and then we wont make it back to McGonagall in time and we'll never get home and well be lost forever and we'll never get home and oh no!" She cried in one breath.

"Oorrrrr… You could just ask me?" Said a humour filled voice said from the floor. They all looked towards the floor to see a grinning Nixie, still sat there looking up at them. "Calm down Lils," she said "We were supposed to go to Oliver's? Or something like that." She then proceeded to throw her arms in the air and say "Help me up."

"No, get up yourself" Lily retorted. The boy just laughed and hoisted her up to her feet by her outstretched arms.

"I'm Remus lupin, this is my mum, Hope, and dad, Lyall. Nice to meet you." He said grinning happily.

"I'm Phoenix Evans, Nixie or Nix is fine. That's my sister, Lily. Nice to meet you too."

"Oliver's you say?" Remus' mum questioned kindly, "You must mean Ollivander's, the wand shop. We actually need to go there for Remus' wand. We'll take you both, you'll be fine." She smiled warmly at them and took Lily's arm on one side and Nixie's on the other, she started dragging them through the bustling street. Remus and his dad joined onto the line and all of them laughing, they pushed through the heavy throng of people.

"So are you two first years?" Remus asked, seeing the sisters nod he carried on "I'm a first year too, I'm not sure which those I want to be in though. My mum was a Ravenclaw, dad was a Gryffindor though so I'm not sure, they both sound great. Which do you think you'll be in?" He turned to them excitedly. Lily and Nixie both shared confused glances and shrugged at each other.

"Uuumm yeah. Not following." Nixie grinned at him.

"Oh!" He said shocked, "I'm sorry, you're both muggleborn then?"

"I am" Said Lily. "We're not sure about Nixie."

"Not sure?"

"Yeah, I'm adopted" Nixie said jovially. "Anyway, carry on, what are Griffleclaws and Ravendoors?"

"You mean Gryffindors and Ravenclaws?" He laughed, "They're houses, when you first get to Hogwarts, you get sorted into one of 4 different houses," He shouted over the crowd "Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. For the rest of your life at Hogwarts, you will stay in the same common room and dorms, as well as eat and share classes with people in the same house as you."

"Oh cool, how do you get sorted then?" Asked Lily curiously.

"I don't know," Remus said, now sounding quite sullen. "Mum and dad wont tell me."

"Oh, hush Remus, you'll be going there soon anyway." His mum said chuckling to herself. "Anyway we're here, shall we go in?"

"Yes!" All three of them chorused and they all entered the old shop.

As soon as they stepped one foot inside though, they were ambushed by a very relieved and happy Gwendolyn Malkin.

"Oh I was so worried! McGonagall would have a fit if I lost you both, honestly she would have my head! Don't ever lose me again. Ooohhh, I'm so glad your alright!" She cried, squeezing the two girls in a hug.

"Gwen? Did you just say McGonagall? She never does student visits."

"Hope!" Gwennie squealed, enveloping her in a hug too. "It's so good to see you! Yeah, I know she never does. Apparently Nixie here has some special kind of power that hasn't been seen like, ever before. More powerful than Professor Dumbledore." She whispered in hushed tones so nobody overheard from outside. "Of course this is supposed to stay in the upmost complete secrecy nobody was ever supposed to know… Ooops, McGonagall really is going to have my head now."

"Don't worry Gwen," Lyall said "We'll keep the secret. Who are her parents though?"

"Nobody knows, or at least Dumbledore hasn't told anyone."

"That might be something to look for, it could be helpful in training her powers."

"Well when McGonagall first brought the pair of them to my shop, she gave me a list of clothes I needed to fit that weren't in the school list, some of these clothes needed charming extensively, thats why they stayed at mine overnight, McGonagall needed to do some stuff of great importance, so since I knew they would be coming back today I offered to look after them. They're real sweeties too, helped me in the shop. So good at helping in fact that I offered them both jobs." She rambled excitedly.

"That's good to hear," Hope Lupin said, smiling warmly at both girls "But why would she need all those clothes?"

"I have no idea-"

"And nobody but Dumbledore should, the less people know the easier it is to keep this girl safe." A new voice said. The three 11 year olds, who had been watching this whole encounter spun around to find a man in his mid 30's or in his 40's with mad light brown hair that stuck up at every angle. He smiled knowingly, "I wondered when I would be seeing young Mr Lupin here. Hope, Lyall, it's good to see you again, how are you and your wands doing?"

"Mr Ollivander, how good to see you too! We're doing great! Wands are working perfectly, as always" Hope said grinning. "We actually just found Gwen and-"

"Ohooo Gwennie!" Cried Ollivander joyfully, "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?" He grabbed her in a huge hug.

"Hey uncle Garrick." Said Gwennie, her voice muffled from being pressed against his chest. "Let me go now." He let her go, chuckling heartily. "Anyway," She started, sucking in a big breath, "I'm here because Professor McGonagall left these two girls in my care. This is Lily…" She said pointing to the redhead, "She needs a wand. And this…" She gripped Nixie's shoulder "Is Phoenix. I'm sure you've heard about her." She said pointedly.

"Ahh yes, Albus told me about you. We must find a wand that will channel and work in sync with only your personal energy, unlike the usual wand that channels and enhances both the users magic and the magic of their surroundings. You're a very special one Miss Phoenix, any other wand would play up with you because its own personal energy wouldn't mix well with yours." Said the middle aged man behind the counter. Both Remus and his parents looked at her with completely shocked expressions on their faces, Gwennie looked a bit surprised but went with it, and Lily completely ignored it, she knew her sister was special.

"So what can you do for me and Remus then?" Lily asked.

"Well first we need to take all 3 of your lots measurements, to get the right wands, and then we look a a few different possibilities four yours and Remus' wands. I'll have to send Nixie's measurements to Professor Dumbledore who will write back with what wood and core we need, and a list of enchantments to put on it. Just beware Nixie, your powers will be a lot more… Out of control when not using your wand at first, so you must keep it on you at all times to protect yourself, as well as keep others around you safe. That is, until you get some proper training from Professor Dumbledore."

"I'm dangerous?" Nixie said worriedly. "Why? How?"

"Well…" Ollivander said hesitantly, wondering how much he could tell her. "You're powerful, really powerful. It could be disastrous if you were to lose control of your powers, especially in a school filled with others. The more heightened your emotions, the less control you have over your powers. Promise me you'll never lose your temper with anyone, no matter how much they irritate you. Promise?"

"Yeah I'll try! But my… Powers haven't affected me before- why would they now?" Nixie questioned earnestly, a worried expression plastered on her face.

"Good." He whispered, relieved. "The reason they'll affect you at Hogwarts is because Hogwarts is swimming in magic, made up of it in fact!" He explained. "The natural magic of this world, the one in the air, and the one in all other witches and wizards is somehow slightly different in you. It reacts with the magic in the air if there is too much of it. There isn't as much out here because there are mugs here, dampening its affect. There are four places magic flows from in this country, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, up in Scotland, and the Ministry of magic and St Mungos, the wizard hospital here in London. The only four all wizarding places in the Uk… Well, apart from the Quidditch pitches but really they're just big areas of grass…" He broke off, deep in thought before shaking his head and carrying on. "Anyway,the more magic in the air, the more it reacts with your own, and the more out of control your powers get. But I'm rambling, let's get these wand measurements!" He said joyfully, waving his own wand and making a long winding tape measure appear out of thin air.

"Wooaahhhh." All three 11 year olds breathed in amazement.

Lily got handed her first wand to try after Ollivander making some pretty weird measurements. (Seriously, thought Nixie, who needs to measure the distance between your nose and your elbow?) Remus had tried almost 8 wands before he found the right one for him, 10 and a quarter inches, cypress wood with a unicorn hair core. Now it was Lily's turn.

"This is 12 inches," said Ollivander, handing the wand to her "cedar wood with a dragon heartstring core." Holding it she gawked at it stupidly, eyes wide with wonder. "Well…" he waited "give it a little wave then." Lily did as he said and a jet of fire blasted out of the end, hitting the tall shelf and setting it aflame. "No!" Ollivander cried, putting it out with a stream of water that jetted out of his wand, "Not that one."

"I'm sorry." Lily gaped at the scorch mark in shock.

"Not to worry, not to worry. No harm done. Here, try this one." He said handing her another wand. "9 inches, cherry wood with a unicorn hair core." She took it and flicked it at the scorch mark she had made previously. The same shelf proceeded to topple over. "Ah, maybe not." He said walking around the toppled shelf towards the back of the shop. He picked up a dusty box from the bottom shelf and brought it back from the counter.

"Why's that one so dusty?" Asked Nixie curiously.

"Because I was reluctant to give this one away, my father made this one and never told me what core it had so I was unsure but I think this wood type suits you Miss Evans so here you go." He said handing it to Lily. As soon as she took it, it lit up like Remus' had when he found his. "Ah yes, that's it, if only I knew what the core was, it's a good wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

"So what about Nixie, uncle Garrick?" Said Gwennie.

"Well, her wand may take a while to make, I've never had to make a wand for somebody like her. There are so many variables I have to consider. Dumbledore told me he may have found a suitable core for the wand, soooo, here is a list of her measurements. You need to get that to Dumbledore."

"Yeah ok, I can do that. I'll give it to McGonagall when she picks the girls up."

"Then give that list straight back to McGonagall, Gwennie, I've made a copy just in case you lose it." He looked pointedly at her.

"Me? Lose something? I'm offended!" She joked before putting the list in her back pocket, giving him one last hug. "Right, we've all got to go now, things to buy. I'll see you soon uncle Garrick!" She let go and started to walk towards the door. "Come on then people, Flourish and Blotts next?"

"Yes, lets go. Come on, Remus, girls." Hope said. "Goodbye Mr Ollivander." She waved politely at him before leaving after Gwennie.

"Goodbye, and Nixie?" He said, stopping her in her path, "Remember. Control." She nodded at him. "I'll see you shortly, possibly at Hogwarts." He added before walking to the back of the shop, murmuring quietly to himself. Shaking her head, Nixie followed everyone out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Everybody flopped down into some chairs around a table at Florean Fortescues, dropping their many bags on the floor with huffs of exhaustion.<p>

"Is that it?" Nixie breathed, panting, "Or do we need something else?"

"We need to get you Lily and Remus a pet." Gwennie told her. Nixie nodded before leaning back and trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, I don't need a pet, don't worry about me."

"No its ok, you can come with us to get one. We're not sick of you yet!" Nixie laughed.

"No, it's fine… I've had a lot of money spent on me today, having an animal isn't necessary."

"Ok… If you're completely sure." Nixie said, glancing at him worriedly.

"Well, while you girls get your animals, we'll go to Dingsuashe's Dressings and get some robes for Remus and then we can all meet back at Gwennie's for a cup of tea before we leave."

"That's a ridiculous idea." Said Gwennie, sounding horrified.

"Ok then we- What? Why's it a ridiculous idea?" She said shocked.

"Because your not getting his robes from Dishwashes! You're getting them from my shop!"

"Gwen!" Hope hissed "You know that-" she lowered her voice "You know that we can't afford your prices. Why else do you think we haven't seen you sooner?"

"Hope!" Gwennie murmured "I would never make you pay for anything from my shop." She sensed Hope was about to interrupt so she carried on "And no not because of your money struggles, but because you were, and still are I hope, one of my best friends. You were my roommate for 7 years!. I give Tessa and Fiona the same treatment, even Milah!"

"Are you absolutely sure? It's no problem really. We don't mind wearing second hand clothes."

"Promise me, you will never shop there for robes again. Ever." Gwennie ordered seriously.

"Ok… Thanks Gwen." Hope said gratefully. "Remus, are you absolutely sure you don't want a pet?"

"Yeah, of course I am, horrible things animals, they poo everywhere." He said nonchalantly, but Nixie could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Well…" Began Lily. "At least come with us to choose ours then"

"Yeah ok." He said smiling sadly at her.

"Ice cream first!" Nixie cried. "We cant leave without ice cream!"

"Yes, ok Nixie," Lily huffed through gritted teeth. "We'll get your ice cream first." Sensing Lily really wanted to go to the pet shop, Gwennie stepped in to help.

"Ok guys, orders quick! Chop chop!"

"Strawberry!" shouted Lily.

"Chocolate" shouted Remus.

"I want to see the menu!" Shouted Nixie, everybody groaned.

"It's behind the counter, Nixie." Gwennie sighed. "Come with me to order." They both disappeared into the shop.

"So what's with her hair?" Hope asked Lily. "Does your mother really let her have it like that?"

"Yes." Lily said in a thoughtful tone of voice. "We think she was born with it, the blue is natural and it grows out with her hair. She wakes up with a new streak of blue on her birthday every year. We don't know why."

"Odd." said Lyall in puzzlement. "She's not a metamorphagus is she?"

"A what?"

"Someone who can change their appearance on will. It's quite a rare gift." He said upon realising she didn't know what one was.

"Oh, uuuhhh, no I'm pretty sure she's not." She said reluctantly.

"Well I'm sure Dumbledore knows why dear, he should be able to explain it. Now Lyall, there's no need to interrogate the girl, she clearly doesn't want you to." Hope chided her husband.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. It was at that moment Gwennie came out of the shop with Nixie trailing behind her, digging into her ice cream. Gwennie handed Lily and Remus' ice creams to them and gave some money to Nixie.

"Ok so you know where you're going then?" She asked. Nixie put her spoon in her mouth and nodded at her, taking the money and putting it into her pocket before starting to walk off. "Ok then have fun, well se you in a bit." Lily and Remus got up, following her down the street, eating their ice creams as they went.

"So what did you get?" Remus asked Nixie curiously, looking at her multicoloured ice cream.

"Uuhh, raspberry, chocolate, pomegranate and sherbet lemon." She said through a full mouth.

"Oh? Good mix?" He asked.

"Yeah tasty!" She said, her voice muffled slightly "Cold though, very cold" Remus and Lily chuckled at her as her face scrunched up.

"So where are we going then?" He asked, looking at all the signposts above the shops.

"Uummm, that one over there." Nixie said pointing to a shop with a brownish paint and a sign that said Eyelops Owl Emporium. Outside the shop hung cages upon cages of owls of all shapes, colours and sizes.

"Sooo, no cats or toads then?" Remus asked.

"No," said Lily "me and Nixie decided having owls would be more beneficial to us, carrying letters and stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, and I just like birds more than disgusting little toads and vicious cats and stuff." Nixie butted in.

"Heyy!" Lily exclaimed, "Cats aren't vicious, they're cute… And snuggly!"

"Lily likes cats, I don't know why…" Nixie mumbled shaking her head before tossing her empty ice-cream pot in the bin and opening the owl shop door.

"Cats?" Called the shop keeper as the bell rang when they opened the door. "Horrible things they are, we don't sell them here. Now," he said, coming round a stack of owl treats as Nixie smirked at Lily "What can I get you?"

"These two want owls, is it ok if I just look around?" Remus asked.

"Sure kiddo, just tell me if you like the look of anything." Remus nodded before walking off, looking wondrously at all the owls.

"He wants one Lils." Nixie said sadly.

"I know, I say we see which one he likes and buy it for him" Lily replied, looking at his back determinedly.

"Hey, I'll tell you what." the shop keeper whispered. "I'll keep an eye on him, see if he likes any of them and then I'll keep a hold on it, won't let anyone else buy it. Is that alright?" Both girls nodded happily. "Ok, you two look around, I suggest you-" he pointed at Nixie "look at the tawny owls, and you" he pointed at Lily "look at the barn owls. That's the type of people you look like." He smiled kindly before following Remus.

"So, I think the barn owls are that way," said Nixie pointing to the right side of the shop, Lily went over and came back almost immediately with an owl in a cage smiling happily.

"That was quick." Nixie smirked, it was just like Lily to pick up the first thing she saw.

"Yes but look how gorgeous it is!" Lily grinned, thrusting the cage into her face. Nixie came beak to nose with a barn owl. It had gingery brown feathers with a white face and underbelly, its wide eyes were black with a few green flecks in them around the edge. It seemed to be very loving as it kept cooing softly at Lily and then turning back around before doing it again.

"Ok, that's cute." Nixie admitted, "Where are the tawny owls?" Lily pointed to the back left hand corner and followed Nixie over there.

Nixie walked through the stacks of cages, looking into each one and scrutinising the owl inside before shaking her head sadly and moving on. Some of them were moody, some angry and menacing. Some them were too loud, others too quiet. She ignored the inanimate ones all together, they were too boring. After looking at all of them and deciding she didn't like any she moved onto other breeds. After having no luck there either she grabbed Lily and went to find the shop keeper.

"Hello girls, find anything?" He said jovially.

"Lily did, I didn't." Nixie said.

"Really? Why?"

"Too boring, loud, angry, scary, annoying… You get the gist."

"Ok, that owl is male, called Pip." He said pointing to Lily's owl. "And you, follow me." He said to Nixie before walking into the backroom of the shop. Nixie followed him in to see him standing by a lone owl, it wasn't in a cage like the others. On the other side of the room stood huge rows of cages, occupying owls that were either ill or dangerous by the looks of it. She went over to the shopkeeper and saw the cutest owl shed ever seen. It was another tawny owl, this one with more caramel and chocolate tones, and a whiter face than the other slightly more greyish and brown ones in the other part of the shop.

That wasn't what drew Nixie's attention to it though. Before it saw her, it was hanging upside down looking really sad. That's until it saw Nixie. Its eyes immediately grew wide and it stood the right way up, staring intently at her. She cocked her head to the side and it did the same. She lifted an arm and the owl lifted a wing. Nixie slid to the right and opened her mouth, the owl copied her exact movements.

"What's that one's name?" Nixie asked the shop keeper smiling. The owl turned round and started making noise at the shopkeeper, he laughed joyfully and turned back to Nixie.

"She's called Jara. Funny little thing, isn't she. I tried selling her for ages but nobody wanted her, they said she was annoying and then Jara became really sad because nobody wanted her, then nobody wanted her because she was sad."

"Awwhh, little cutie. Is she still for sale?" Nixie asked hopefully, Jara looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"She wasn't, because she's such a character, but she loves you. I've not seen her this happy before- you can have her for free!"

"No I'll pay-"

"I wont let you pay, take this owl away with you, I cant stand seeing her upset here."

"Thank you, so, so much" Nixie grinned. "Did Remus find anything?"

"I'm not sure, he's a bit of a hard one to read," he mused, "how about I go get a bag of owl treats and you can ask him yourself."

"Yeah, sure!" She said before walking back through the door, picking up Jara on the way, to find Remus and Lily standing right outside.

"You found one then." said Lily grinning.

"Yeah," Nixie said happily, nodding her head, causing Jara to nod along with her. This drew laughs from both Lily and Remus. "Did you find anything you liked, Remus?" Nixie asked hopefully.

"Noo…" He said, but he sounded unsure and Nixie saw him glance sadly at a brown owl just to his left, who was pressed up against the bars of his cage looking just as sad, before turning back to the her. "Are we ready to go then?"

"Yeah just a second," Nixie grabbed the bag of owl treats from the shopkeeper as he walked over to them. "Can you carry this back with Lily?" She asked Remus, "I'll catch up in a minute, I just have to pay for everything." She looked meaningfully at Lily before glancing at the caged owl, she caught on quickly and took his arm.

"Yes, come on Remus, well get these back to the shop." Remus nodded, before taking the bag and following Lily out the door.

"So he does like one then?" The shopkeeper said with a smirk. Nixie nodded, also smirking and pointed to the owl who was staring at the door sadly. The shopkeeper smiled, "That's a barred owl, a male named Hyde. Lovely little thing, smart too. No wonder your friend likes him, will you be buying him too then?"

"Yeah, can I have a small bag of owl treats and a cage for Jara too please?" She questioned.

"Owl treats I can do. It's unfair, I think, to trap Jara in a cage, she hates them, just let her roam free she's very loyal. I can give you a perch, it looks like this." He showed her a tennis ball sized wooden disk with bark around the edges. "Until you, or the bird, press this little hollow." He showed her in the centre of the disk was a little hollow carved out, he pressed it and it suddenly shone and transformed into what looked like a little tree, taller than the shop keeper though, with a few branches to sit on. At the bottom was a big circular tray with what looked like bark chips in it. "That's like a litter tray," he said pointing at the bark chips, "they replenish themselves and get rid of all droppings themselves. There's no need for you to do anything. Your sister's owl should fit on here too. There's space for at least 17 birds on here. Will this be ok?"

"It's amazing." Nixie breathed, standing there with her mouth agape, staring at the owl perch astonished. Jara, in usual Jara fashion copied her. She shook her head and turned back to the man. How much do I owe you?" She asked.

"Well its 10 galleons each for the two owls, 5 galleons for the big bag of treats, 2 galleons for the small bag, and 14 galleons for the bird perch though I'll lower it to half price as its needed for Jara. So 34 galleons all together please."

"Sure," She said handing him the money. "Do you mind covering Hyde's cage, I want it to be a surprise." She asked. The shopkeeper just smiled at her, threw a sheet over Hyde's cage and packed the rest of the stuff into a bag, shrinking the perch by pressing a notch on the tree. After handing her her purchases, he patted Jara on the head.

"Be good, Jara." He stroked her feathers before turning back to Nixie "Bring her back to see me when you can, will you?"

"Sure I can, sir?" She promised him, not knowing his name.

"Christopher Eeylop, call me Chris." He smiled.

"I'm Phoenix Evans, preferably Nixie though." She smiled back, "Anyway, have a good day Chris." she said walking out of the shop.

"You too!" She heard him cry before she got lost in the crowd. Her eyes narrowed, how was she going to get this owl past Remus?

* * *

><p>"Hey Nixie, what's that?" Said Remus, staring puzzled at the sheet. She had just got back as everyone was getting up to leave.<p>

"Oh," Nixie turned to Remus, making something up on the spot. "Jara doesn't like cages so I had to cover it so she couldn't see" She lied, stroking the top of her head. "Mr Lupin? Can you just help me carry these? My arms are getting tired, the rest of you can go ahead." They all nodded and left as Lyall came over.

"What is it?" He asked her, reaching for the cage.

"Ummm," Nixie started, checking Remus was gone. After she had confirmed this, she lifted the sheet, revealing Hyde. "This is for Remus, they liked each other in the shop. We brought it as a gift for your family for helping us earlier." She told him gratefully.

"I thought Remus said he didn't like animals. He wouldn't let us buy him one." He sounded quite puzzled.

"Yeaahhh, he didn't want anymore money spending on him so he lied. I saw through it… He doesn't know we brought it for him either though so can you keep it a secret for him until he gets home or something?"

"Yes of course," He said smiling gratefully "and thank you so much. We can pay you-" he started, taking the cage from her and starting to walk back to the Malkin's robe shop, Nixie followed and interrupted his tirade before it even began.

"No I don't want money," she cut across him "I just want to thank you for earlier. You were so kind to the both of us."

"It's really no trouble" He smiled, opening the door as they reached it. They went into the back and saw everybody seated around the stairs. Nixie took her bird perch out of the shopping bag and then put the bag next to the fireplace along with Hyde, taking it off Mr Lupin. "Hello dear, I thought I may as well take the shopping home now and then come back in a bit. It'll save us worrying about it later. I'll take some dinner out the freezer while I'm there."

"Yes ok honey, I'll see you in a bit then." Hope called before turning back to her conversation with Gwennie. Lyall picked up all of Remus' things, including Hyde, and threw some grey powder into the fireplace creating a green fire which he then stepped into, shouting his address and disappearing. Both Nixie and Lily gaped at it with shocked expressions. Remus, noticing them gaping, laughed.

"All wizarding fireplaces are part of the floo network, you can travel to just about anywhere with a fireplace using floo powder, that grey stuff, you just shout the address or the name of the place really clearly." He explained. "There are other methods of transport in the wizarding world, loads of them, but you'll learn more at Hogwarts I suppose". Just then Gwennie walked back into the room with a pair of first year Hogwarts robes.

"Remus, I need to fit your robes." He nodded and followed her into the main part of the shop.

* * *

><p>15 minutes had passed when Remus walked back into Gwen's kitchen, where Nixie and Lily sat playing with their owls.<p>

"So when are you two going back home?" He asked taking a seat next to Lily.

"Uhhh, I don't know, in the next hour sometime? Fancy helping us pack our stuff away?" She smiled cheekily.

"I've got nothing else to do." Remus sighed reproachfully. "Mum said we'll be going in about 20 minutes."

"Well lets go quick then!" Nixie leapt up and ran to the stairs. Lily shook her head and followed Remus after Nixie.

"Remus! It's time to go!" Hope shouted up the stairs, all three of them trampled down, carrying both Nixie and Lily's trunks.

"Bye Remus." Lily said kindly, holding out her hand.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts" he smiled, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Woooooo! We're all friendlies!" Nixie squealed, enveloping the two of them into into a hug, "Bye Remmy!" She let them go grinning happily, before skipping off to find Gwennie in the front shop.

"See you soon Nixie!" Remus shouted laughing before following his parents through the fireplace, disappearing back to his home.

Just then the bell rang as somebody opened the door, the two girls rushed in to find McGonagall stepping through the entrance holding 3 broomsticks. They had looked through the quidditch shop window and told Gwennie that Nixie needed one, but Gwennie had just said that McGonagall would take her.

"Hello girls, are we ready to go then?" She asked the girls nodded, looking at the broomsticks in puzzlement. "Oh, this is for you," she said handing Nixie an expensive model. "This is the latest model, a nimbus 500. Couldn't help getting one for myself while I was there. I used to play a fair bit of quidditch myself." She said, holding up an identical one.

"Whats that one then?" Lily asked pointing to the third. It looked significantly more ratty than the others, and was styled differently.

"Oh, this? It's a shooting star. It's on loan for you to use, strictly speaking first years aren't supposed to have broomsticks. Of course I'll have to teach you both how to use them before we go, theres a field right outside Diagon Alley, we can practice there." She turned to their trunks and waved her wand. They immediately shrunk in size and she picked them up and put them in her pockets.

Just then, the door opened and the long haired boy from earlier trailed in behind his mother, a nasty, pompous, regal looking witch.

"A set of robes for my son, Malikn!" She screeched at the top of her lungs before looking up and spotting the three of them. "Minerva!" she exclaimed harshly, but in a tone of puzzlement. "What are you doing here?" Sirius looked up and saw them, in less than a second he was returning the glare being sent at him by Nixie.

"Getting some robes for some students, Walburga, isn't it obvious? Or do you need a flashing sign above my head?" All three children snorted at that before glaring at each other once again. Walburga rolled her eyes in disdain before turning back to McGonagall.

"You don't take students out though." She said snidely, looking down her nose at them, "That's a job usually left for the more… Incapable professors. What's so special about these two?"

"They are priority students. And none of the professors at Hogwarts are incapable of teaching properly." McGonagall sighed angrily. "Dumbledore himself was supposed to bring them, but he got caught up in his own business.

"Priority students?" She asked before getting angry "And my Sirius-"

"Doesn't have any trouble controlling his magic. These two struggle and being around muggles would be dangerous for both parties. Now we really must be going. Goodbye." She spoke curtly, cutting off the witches rant. "Goodbye Gwendolyn! Thank you very much for looking after them." She called.

"It was no problem. I'll see you soon girls." Said Gwennie, appearing round the corner and giving each girl a hug before busying herself with fitting Sirius' robes.

"Bye Gwennie the two girls chorused before following McGonagall out of the shop. They walked through, and out of the alley all together before stopping in a large green field.

"Now, girls. Start by holding your right hand above the broom and say up!" McGonagall smiled.


End file.
